She is gone
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Hay un extraño rumor.Una chica desapareció hace unos días...


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**SHE IS GONE**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Hay un extraño rumor._

_Una chica desapareció hace unos días..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La última vez que la vieron con__** vida **__fue un domingo por la tarde._

―_¿Y tu a dónde vas tan arreglada?― Preguntó una conservada mujer de cincuenta años._

―_Voy a salir― Respondió su hija, una alta y delgada chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa. _

―_¿Con un chico? Sakura― Comentó con pícardia su madre._

_Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo la televisón, estaban solas, su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo y su hermana mayor había salido con sus amigas. Sakura se encontraba a unos metros de su madre, colocándose un abrigo rojo, ya que estaban en pleno invierno, envolvió una bufanda rosa a su cuello y tomó el bolso blanco de encima del sillón. Observó a su madre de reojo, no quería__** mentirle **__pero si le decía con__** quien **__iba a salir su madre de seguro se ataría a la puerta y le prohibiría ir, aunque ella ya tuviera veintiun años._

―_Iré al cine con Ino, vendré temprano― Dijo a modo de despedida._

_Su madre se levantó del sillón y la siguió por el corredor a la puerta de salida._

―_Bien, pero no andes sola muy tarde― Aconsejó su madre en tono de preocupación._

_Sakura sonrió dándole confianza al tiempo que abría la puerta de entrada. Estaba muy oscuro a pesar de ser las siete de la tarde._

―_No, prometo volver temprano― Dijo besando la mejilla de su madre._

―_Adiós, cielo―_

_Un profundo e inexplicable__** miedo **__acongojo su pecho al mirar los profundos ojos verdes de su madre, repiró profundo quitándose ese extraño sentimiento del pecho, era miedo, angustia y una voz que gritaba en su cabeza que __**no**__ fuera._

_**Que se quedara. **_

―_Te amo, mamá― Se despidio de prisa_

_Su madre sonrió al verla alejarse. Sakura se colocó los auriculares de su móvil y se encongió aún más en el abrigo color rojo mientras se dirigía a la parada de autobuses, el frío caló hondo en su piel y se sumió en su música._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh, ella se ha ido, yeah. Oh, ella se ha ido, uh. _

_Adiós, adiós, adiós._

_Oh, ella se ha ido. Oh, ella se ha ido. _

_Te amo, nena. Te amo, nena._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos despacio, estaba recostada en una cama de dos plazas, ella_** no **_conocía ese dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, sentía un dolor muy profundo en medio de su cabeza y veía algo nublado, en cuanto tocó su frente notó la humedad;_** sangre**_. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y trastabilló varias veces en su camino, pasó frente a un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado en la puerta de un placard y no pudo evitar observarse en él. Estaba descalza y llevaba un delicado vestido de seda color blanco, de mangas cortas, ajustado a su cintura por un listón del mismo color y luego caía suelto hasta sus rodillas.

Ella_** jamás **_había usado ese vestido.

Apresuró su camino a la puerta pero antes de siquiera tocar la dorada perilla esta se abrió de golpe ensañándole la cara de su _**captor.**_ Su cabello azabache con destellos azulados, su rostro varonil y atractivo, su sonrisa macabra y sádica y sus ojos negros, filosos, profundos, _**hirientes.**_

Las primeras lágrimas rodaron lentamente por sus mejillas al _**reconocer**_ quien era que se encontraba del otro lado del umbral de la puerta. Negó con la cabeza comenzando a ver nublado a causa de las lágrimas.

―¿Sasuke?― Susurro entre hipidos.

Y_** él **_sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estoy mojado en alcohol._

_¿Por qué eso me sabe tan dulce hoy?_

_No quiero creer que te haz marchado._

_Estoy empapado en la soledad._

_No puedo ver el final._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!_―

_Ella sonrió al reconocer la voz de su__** mejor amigo**__, volteó solo para verlo correr por el campus de la universidad hacía ella, su cabello rubio relucía con el sol, al igual que su piel bronceada que solo destacaba el azul de sus ojos. Eran mejores amigos desde niños y ese verano el rubio se le había declarado._

―_Hola, Naruto_―_ Saludó coqueta y déposito un casto beso en los labios del chico._

_Y ella por supuesto le __**correspondió.**_

―_¿Qué harás el viernes por la noche?_―_ Le preguntó mientras la tomaba por la cintura, ella envolvió el cuello del muchacho con sus delgados brazos._

―_Lo siento, galán_―_ Interrumpió la romántica escena Ino _―_Pero el viernes, Sakura es mía_―_ Aclaró divertida la rubia._

―_¿Qué?_―_ Dijo como niño chiquito haciéndo que Ino y Sakura largaran una carcajada divertida._

―_Lo siento, amor. Ino y yo iremos a bailar_―_ Aclaró la de cabellos rosas ante el berrinche de su novio._

―_¿No pueden ir el sábado? El viernes es el último día que estoy en Kyoto_―_ Pregunto esperanzado._

―_Naruto, regresas el lunes_―_ Comentó Ino fastidiada._

_Naruto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

―_Lo siento, rubio_―_ Se burló la de ojos verdes, Naruto la beso en la mejilla._

―_Bien, tortolos_―_ Aclaró la rubia sacando las llaves de su coche de su boslo blanco _―_Nos vemos luego_―_ Se despidió marchándose al estacionamiento de la universidad._

―_Prometo compensartelo_―_ Susurro la de ojos verdes con pícardia al oído del rubio en cuanto Ino desapareció de escena._

_Naruto aumento su sonrisa y deshizó el abrazo._

―_Bien ¿Qué esperas?_―_ Chillo infantil tomándo la mano de su novia y arrastrándola hasta su exagerada camioneta color naranja._

_La feliz pareja se retiró de la universidad ajenos a un par de __**ojos negros **__que estuvieron atentos a todos sus movimientos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Como un niño que ha perdido su camino._

_Te llamo como hábito debido al alcohol._

_Mi corazón aún revolotea con tu voz._

_Esta atrapada en mi cabeza._

_Las palabras se hacen mas fuertes._

_No hablaré de nada mas._

_Solo el silencio se alarga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los recuerdos volvieron lentamente a su cabeza, él sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y a cada paso que daba el pelinegro, ella retrocedía.

Sasuke y ella se conocían desde pequeños al igual que con Ino, su mejor amiga y con Naruto. Se hicieron novios a los dieciséis años, Sasuke era celoso y posesivo pero cuando pasaron a la universidad sus celos se_** salieron **_de control. No la dejaba salir sola con amigas, no la dejaba acercarse a ningún hombre, ni siquera a Naruto que era su mejor amigo, siempre gritaban y se insultaban y toda charla entre ellos acababa en una pelea. Finalmente Sasuke dejó de insultarla y comenzó a golpearla.

En ese instante Sakura supó que debía _**dejarlo.**_

Sasuke insistió por un par de meses en volver, en su cambio y en que estaba arrepentido pero tras la negativa de la chica dejo de llamarla y Sakura se dedicó a hacer su vida, salía con sus amigas todos los fines de semana y a veces con algún chico sin importancia, once meses después cuando Naruto le confezó estar enamorado de ella, Sakura quiso una _**nueva**_ oportunidad en el amor.

Naruto _**no**_ era como Sasuke, era alegre, divertido, inocente, caballero y romántico y tal como lo supusó, Naruto _**jamás**_ le falto el respeto, jamás la insulto y jamás le prohibió salir con sus amigas, si solían tener peleas de pareja a veces, Naruto solía hacerle escenas de celos cuando se iba a bailar de noche con amigas pero jamás le prohibio ir y mucho menos la insulto, todas esas simples peleas de pareja se resolvían con algunos besos.

Pero ahora Naruto_** no **_estaba, estaba_** sola **_y estaba con _**él**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pienso que estoy siendo penoso. Pienso que soy terco._

_Lo digo muy enserio. Estoy atado a tí._

_Estas diciendo que estoy loco._

_¿No lo sabes? Soy terco._

_Es mas penoso que mi único pecado sea amarte._

_Oh, te tienes que ir._

_Anda, ve y encuentra una persona que sea perfecta para tí._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Era viernes por la noche, el coche amarillo de Ino estacionó a tres cuadras de uno de los pub más famoso de la ciudad. Sakura sonrió al ingresar al lugar, en los últimos meses asistía __**demasiado **__a esos lugares. Las luces de colores iluminaban el lugar repleto de gente y la música hacía que te comunicaras a los gritos. Ino se paró a su lado con una media sonrisa y avanzaron a la barra donde ambas pidieron un tequila para __**comenzar. **_

_Ino llevaba una escotada y sensual blusa azul y una falda ajustada negra hasta su cintura, unas botas negras hasta sus rodillas acababan su vestimenta. Sakura llevaba unas botas de tacón, negras, por el tobillo, un vestido negro ajustado y corto y una camisa de jean abierta y doblada hasta sus codos acababa su conjunto. _

―_¡Ven, vamos a bailar!_―_ Grito la rubia tirando de su mano._

_Sakura sonrió internándose en ese mar de gente. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rasgué todas las sonrisas que me mostraste._

_Rompi todo tu amor dentro de mi corazón._

_Dile a ese hijo de perra que se cuide de noche._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Dónde estamos?― Pregunto retrocediendo, sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama y evitó caer hacía atrás.

Él largó una carcajada burlona por su acción.

―Te ves hermosa asustada― Susurro.

Sakura tembló cuando él avanzó hasta posicionarse frente suyo, la mano helada del azabache acarició con ternura su mejilla.

―Sasuke― Gimió llorando.

Él limpió tiernamente las lágrimas de la chica con la punta de sus dedos.

―Por favor― Volvió a pedir.

Él frunció el ceño y la lanzó sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella.

―¡No, no, no, por favor!― Grito cuando apretó sus muñecas con fuerza contra el colchón.

―Eres una niña muy mala_―_ Murmuro con voz ronca en su oído.

―¡No me toques!_―_ Chillo entre hipidos retorciéndose bajo el fornido cuerpo del muchacho.

―Shh_―_ La callo pasando sus dedos por los resecos labios de la chica _―_Con esto te sentirás mucho mejor, _**mi amor**__―_

―No, no lo hagas_―_

Él tomo su muñeca y la aguja atravesó su piel, un ardor recorrió sus venas cuando inyectó la droga. Comenzó a sentirse mareda y confundida, su cuerpo estaba muy liviando, parecía como si flotara. Él la liberó de su agarre.

Ahora_** no **_podría huir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh, ella se ha ido. Oh, ella se ha ido._

_Te amo, nena. Te amo, nena._

_Oh, ella se ha ido. Oh, ella se ha ido._

_Te amo, nena. Te amo, nena._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fue a mitad de la noche cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada, habían bebido demasiado, más de lo acostumbrado e Ino ya había empezado a bailar sobre las mesas. Sonrió divertida mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mano y la bajaba de la barra pero inevitablemente cuando sus ojos recorrieron el lugar repleto de gente __**lo vio. **_

_Lo __**reconocería **__en cualquier lado._

―_Sasuke_―_ Susurro su nombre asustada._

_**No **__podía ser él._

_Ino observó su cambio de actitud y se acercó a su amiga._

―_Sakura ¿Qué te ocurre?_―_ Le pregunto preocupada, los ojos verdes de Sakura no se despegaban de __**él.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo me quedé a tu lado como un amigo._

_Incluso pensando que me veía patético. _

_Al quererme cortar. Jalándome y empujándome lejos._

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Hice todo lo que me pediste ¿Y ahora que me dices?_

_No estoy mas para bromas. Dijiste que yo era el único._

_Fueron solo esas vacias palabras que escupiste._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba una semana _**desaparecida, **_sus amigos, sus padres, su hermana mayor y su novio había sido interrogados por la policía. Entre ellos, su ex-novio; Sasuke Uchiha. Finalmente y luego de días de investigación,__no__tenían _**nada. **_

Habían organizado un grupo de busqueda y habían empapelado la ciudad con fotos de la Haruno. Ella _**tenía**_ que aparecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pienso que estoy siendo penoso. Pienso que soy terco._

_Lo digo muy enserio. Estoy atado a tí._

_Estas diciendo que estoy loco._

_¿No lo sabes? Soy terco._

_Es mas penoso que mi único pecado sea amarte._

_Oh, te tienes que ir._

_Anda, ve y encuentra una persona que sea perfecta para tí._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Se sintió mareda, cerró los ojos un minuto y cuando los abrió, él ya__** no **__estaba._

―_Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?_―_ Preguntó Ino._

_La de ojos verdes desvió la vista a su mejor amiga y sonrió evitando preocuparla._

―_Nada. Iré al baño_―_ Avisó._

_Ino asintió mientras se llevaba una cerveza a los labios y bailaba llamando la atención masculina. Sakura sonrió avanzando entre la gente al baño. _

_Solo había sido su __**imaginación.**_

_Ingresó a un poco iluminado y desgastado pasillo que conducía a los baños, se sujeto de una de las paredes mientras avanzaba, estaba muy mareada a causa del alcohol._

―_Sakura_―

_Tembló al reconocer __**su **__voz, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que solo fuera su imaginación pero la esperanza abandonó su cuerpo cuando sintió sus manos tomarla por la cintura._

―_Sasuke_―_ Murmuro asustada._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Solo fuí un lugar de descanso. Donde permaneciste muy poco._

_Un día, en medio de toda la gente que estará perdiendo el tiempo tan locamente._

_Después de que te marches._

_Penosamente ese perro podrá reír._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana cuando despertó sintió demasiado frío, estaba mareada y débil a causa de las drogas que él le inyectaba y la falta de alimento. Se levantó trastabillando, el piso parecía moverse, veía borroso y nublado. Salió despacio del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras con cuidado agarrándose de las paredes.

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba allí pero debía _**escapar**_.

Sasuke la mantenía drogada evitando que huyera, pero ese día había inyectado una dosis menor en sus venas y ella ya tenía las fuerzas necesarias para _**huir. **_Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y rompió el vidrio de un ventana con su mano, al salir notó en_** donde **_estaban, en la cabaña de la familia del Uchiha en medio del bosque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh, ella se ha ido. Oh, ella se ha ido._

_Te amo, nena. Te amo, nena._

_Oh, ella se ha ido. Oh, ella se ha ido._

_Te amo, nena. Te amo, nena._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Él sonrió y la apresó contra la pared con su cuerpo._

―_No sabes como extrañaba tu perfume_―_ Le susurró al oído._

_Él notó el __**miedo **__en sus ojos y besó con delicadeza su frente. _

―_¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto?_―_ Pregunto, ella lo miro como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia._

―_Me golpeaste_―

―_¡Una vez!_―_ Grito enojado, ella cerró los ojos asustada por su reacción _―_Te jure que no iba a volver a pasar_―_ Murmuro en voz baja, tranquilizándose _―_Veámonos, hablemos. Quiero que terminemos bien_―

_Ella negó con la cabeza asustada, él la miro con dulzura, como __**nunca **__lo había echo y se arrodillo ante ella abrazándola por la cintura._

―_Por favor_―_ Rogó contra su vientre._

_Sakura apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mordió su labio inferior y lo observó desde arriba._

―_Esta bien. Veámonos mañana_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sí, no voy a molestarte recordándote nuestro pasado, cariño._

_Solo pretenderé que tu no existes en este mundo._

_Si te gusta, entonces a mi también._

_Puedes irte con ese tipo._

_Solo veámonos por un último momento._

_Solo una vez mas. Mi amor, lo siento._

_Tienes que darme una oportunidad para disculparme ¿Verdad?_

_También soy humano._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No**_ debió de haber aceptado verlo otra vez.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través del bosque, las ramas se clavaban en sus pies desnudos y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse sumiéndola en una profunda oscuridad. El frío caló hondó en su cuerpo, aún llevaba ese delicado vestido blanco, estaba descalza, mareada y ya había oscurecido.

―¡Sakura!―

Y _**él**_ había vuelto.

Presionó el cuchillo contra su pecho, cerró los ojos aguantando el llanto y corrió con más fuerza entre los árboles intentando en vano esconderse o encontrar una salida en ese laberinto.

—¡Sakura!_—_ Escucho su nombre a lo lejos _—_¡Sakura!_—_ Volvió a escuchar su llamado con voz burlona y arrogante.

Aguantó los sollozos ocultándose entre los arbustos. Él estaba _**cerca**_.

―Por favor― Rogó en un susurro.

Sus ojos hinchados y lloros recorrieron el bosque, la oscuridad no le permitía ver nada más haya de un metro. Apretó el cuchillo con fuerza tomando _**valor**_ y emprendió nuevamente la carrera.

—¡Sakura!_—_

Estaba perdia y sola y asustada.

―¡Te tengo!―

Y_** él **_la había vuelto a atrapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Piensas que debería sentirme culpable?_

_Mis recuerdos están borrosos._

_No puedo recordar como lucías._

_No puedo continuar sintiendo esta incomodidad._

_Vamos a algún lugar donde no haya gente._

_Es solo que quiero estár a solas contigo._

_Ahora ya no podrás ir a ningún lado._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡No!―

Sintió el peso del chico sobre ella, el cuchillo voló de sus manos, cayendo a unos pocos metros de ellos. Intentó arrastrarse por la tierra para agarrarlo, pero Sasuke la tomó de las piernas arrastrándola a donde él estaba y la apretó contra la tierra con su cuerpo.

―Shh, tranquila,_** pequeña**__―_ Susurro con burla en su oído apretando sus muñecas contra la tierra _―_No estoy enojado_―_ Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, veía borroso y estaba mareada e ida, él se acercó más a su rostro y paso la punta humeda y caliente de su lengua por sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas.

―Di que me amas_―_ Exigió, el_** miedo **_recorrió su cuerpo _―_¡Dilo!_―_

―Sasuke_―_ Suplicó llorando, su voz temblaba y apenás podía articular palabras _―_Yo..._―_

―Di que me_** amas**__―_ Silabeó amenazante.

―No_―_ Murmuro, él frunció el ceño con furia _―__**No**_ te amo_―_

―¡Maldita perra!_―_ Grito y su puño se estrello contra su rostro, déjandola confundia y más mareda de lo que ya se encontraba, un hilillo de sangre recorrió su pálida mejilla.

―Mataré a ese hijo de perra por robarme tu amor_―_ Susurro con voz ronca y Sakura temió por Naruto_―_Tu _**siempre**_ serás mia_―_ Dijo con una sonrisa macabra _―_¿Lo entiendes, Sakura?¡Di que eres _**mía**_!_―_

Tragó grueso al ver sus ojos, jamás los había visto así_**. Rojos**_, el color de la sangre y asinitó lentamente entre el llanto, evitando enfurecerlo aún más. Él sonrió, sádico y málvado y la beso. Ella_**no**_le correspondió y él mordió sus labios, desgarrándolos, rompiéndolos, obligándola a corresponderlo.

El sabor a sangre se hizo presente entre el beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh, ella se ha ido. Oh, ella se ha ido._

_Te amo, nena. Te amo, nena._

_Oh, ella se ha ido. Oh, ella se ha ido._

_Te amo, nena. Te amo, nena._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Yo también te amo, Sakura―

Su lengua recorrió cada pliegue de su oreja y luego jugó unos segundos con su lóbulo mientras le quitaba el vestido con lentitud. Sonrió de forma lujuriosa al verla desnuda bajo su cuerpo y se acercó a besarla nuevamente, ella dio media vuelta la cabeza y él acabó besando su mejilla, gruñió con fastidio.

―Ah_―_ Se quejó al sentir sus dientes morder con fuerza su cuello.

El _**asco, **_el miedo y la desesperación recorrieron su cuerpo al escuchar como bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Estaban en el medio de un bosque desierto, estaban _**solos **_y estaba bajo su _**control. **_

―Sasuke_―_ Lloró_―_Déjame ir_―_ Suplicó _―_No se lo dire a nadie―

―No_. _Te irás con Naruto_―_ Afirmó receloso, ella negó con la cabeza.

Las lágrimas ya bañaban su linda carita y eso parecía excitarlo aún_** más**_. Tembló al sentir el caliente y erecto miembro del chico rozar su intimidad aún cubierta por la ropa interior.

―¡No, no! ¡No lo hagas!_―_ Rogó cuando él le arrancó de un tirón la única ropa que la cubría.

Intentó golpearlo, intentó huir pero fue en _**vano**_. Él era más fuerte.

―Me gusta cuando ruegas_―_ Siseó en su oído.

―¡No!_―_

Y la penetró de una sola estocada, él rió ante su llanto de _**dolor **_y paso su lengua por la mejilla de la chica, su miembro entró cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella, las estocadas eran profundas y _**dolorosas**_, se removió inquieta y él apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella, casi aplastándola contra la tierra.

―_**Siempre**_ seras mía_―_ Comentó apretando su rostro con una de sus manos obligándola a mirarlo.

Cada estocada la hacía sentir más sucia, más rota, más _**hundida. **_Con cada embestida su _**vida**_ se iba.

Sus ojos hinchados observaron a su alrededor buscando desesperada una ayuda,_** nadie **_iba a salvarla, de eso estaba segura, aunque le gustaba pensar que Naruto llegaría y la salvaría pero eso _**no**_ iba a suceder.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el filoso cuchillo a unos metros de ellos. Sasuke la penetraba con fuerza, salvaje y violento mientras mordía su cuello y apretaba sus senos y su cadera, estiró su brazo intentando tomarlo pero él la _**descubrió**_.

―¿Qué quieres?― Preguntó burlón.

Se separó de ella apenás unos centímetros y tomó el cuchillo sin siquiera salir de ella ―¿Esto quieres?― Preguntó rozando el filoso objeto con el cuello femenino.

Ella negó con la cabeza asustada, él largó una carcajada nurlona volviendo a sus movimientos iniciales solo que ahora el cuchillo estaba descanzando en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y sintió el semen de Sasuke derramarse en su vagina. Ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando posó sus ojos oscuros en ella.

―Dime, Sakura― Susurro ―¿Me dejarás?―

Ella parpadeó confundida y él largó una carcajada malévola levantando el filoso cuchillo sobre ella.

―_**Jamás**_ me dejarás―

―¡No!―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hay un extraño rumor._

_Un chico fué alrededor para buscar a alguien._

_Hay un extraño rumor._

_Una chica desaparecio gritando en la noche hace unos días._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yeah, te amo nena._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y... ¿Qué les pareció?

La canción me encanta, se llama "_She is gone_" de_ Big bang_, traducida al español por supuesto.

Me alegro que se hayan tomado un momentito para leer este _one-shot _y les agradecería aún más si me dejan un _reviews._

Saludos. Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
